


В тепле чужого дома

by Bad_Billy, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Миди [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Тони чувствует себя родственником жертвы, который приходит в тюрьму к убийце: единственная его связь с матерью теперь замыкается на том, кто убил ее.





	В тепле чужого дома

— А Брюс где? — без особого интереса спрашивает Стив, усаживаясь рядом с Баки перед огромным, во всю стену, плазменным телевизором в общей гостиной Башни Мстителей, ставшей им домом.  
  
— Работает, — отвечает Баки, не отрываясь от погони на экране.  
  
— Над чем? — все также ровно произносит Стив.  
  
— Да без понятия, — пожимает плечами Баки, — то, что я живу с физиком, из меня физика не делает. Наука половым путем не передается, оказывается, — Баки наконец поворачивается к нему, пошло улыбается и поигрывает бровями. — Я проверял.  
  
Он выглядит довольным и расслабленным. Волосы забраны в смешной хвостик, тренировочные штаны и растянутая футболка — те самые, в которых ему комфортно и уютно. Баки всегда был жаден до удобства и остался таким же, умеющим даже в снайперской «лежке» устраиваться как на роскошной перине.   
  
Стиву одновременно хочется и рассмеяться от облегчения — каждый раз, стоит Баки отпустить шуточку, его накрывает ощущением узнавания, словно прожитое врозь время поворачивается вспять. И одновременно дать Баки подзатыльник за явную провокацию.  
  
— Прекрати, — он все-таки смеется. — Есть пределы тому, что я хочу знать о твоей жизни.   
  
— Уверен? — тот вредно улыбается еще пошлее и даже разворачивается на диване, впиваясь в Стива взглядом. — Как пить дать, я тебя еще поучить могу.  
  
— Баки! — восклицает Стив, чувствуя, как румянец начинает расползаться по лицу. — Давай не будем.  
  
— Не будем что?  
  
— Обсуждать твою интимную жизнь!  
  
— Окей, не вопрос. Давай обсудим твою, — Баки даже сглатывает предвкушающе и уже открывает рот, но тут над ухом раздается голос Тони.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Уточни вопрос, Старк.  
  
Стив с грустью отмечает, как живое, хулиганское выражение на лице Баки сменяется маской равнодушия. Он понимает, конечно, что им нужно время, что друзьями им не стать, но это их привыкание друг к другу идет так медленно, с таким почти слышным скрипом, что…   
  
— Уверен, что хочешь знать подробности моей интимной жизни? — детальная расшифровка тепла в голос Тони не добавляет вот совсем.  
  
Стив не успевает стать буфером, быть которым ему уже привычно, если речь идет о взаимоотношениях Баки и Тони.  
  
— Я уверен, что о твоей интимной жизни знать не хочу ничего, — цедит Баки, утыкаясь пустым взглядом в экран на стене. — А то, что она непосредственно связана со Стивом, я могу пережить.  
  
— Ты манеру изъясняться от Беннера перенял? — агрессивно, жестко спрашивает Тони. — Половым путем, да? Еще лет семьдесят и, глядишь, он доверит тебе вести журнал наблюдений, — он не дает себе труда притвориться, что шутит. Хотя, уже договаривая, понимает, что перегнул палку.  
  
Баки замыкается, застывает на месте. Что-то уходит из всей его позы, из него самого, что-то, без чего он кажется призраком. А через мгновение Баки встает и, пожелав спокойной ночи, уходит к лифту. Стив молчит, вздыхая. Он попытался однажды…   
  
Тони и не помнит, чего именно тогда хотел Стив, потому что закончилось все таким скандалом, что они не разговаривали с неделю. Словно супруги, у которых за плечами десяток лет не слишком удачного брака. А потом они сделали вид, что ничего не было. Вернее, это Тони сделал вид. И Стив принял, понял, не стал настаивать. Смотрел неодобрительно и виновато одновременно, поджимая губы, но молчал. Это же личное, а тем, что касается его самого, Стив готов жертвовать. Тони понимает, что это все временные меры, что рано или поздно им придется все обсудить, но… У него просто нет на это сил.  
  
Через два дня, в течение которых Тони не видел Барнса, словно тот исчез из Башни — хотя не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что тот не покидает их с Брюсом этаж, кроме как на запланированные пробежки и спарринги, он получает сообщение от Брюса. Переданное через Пятницу, что уже о многом говорит. Брюс со своим сожителем на уик-энд уезжает за город, приглашает в гости и заверяет, что и он, и Баки в случае необходимости готовы присоединиться к Мстителям. Если таковая возникнет. Если не возникнет, то будьте любезны, додумывает Тони про себя, избавьте нас от своего внимания. С которым он немного переусердствовал. Это легко читается между строк, на самом деле. Он и сам знает, что был груб. Но это же Барнс! Да и Стив ничего не сказал.   
  
О том, что Стив не одергивает его, он предпочитает не думать. Как и о том, что Стив отчасти считает себя виноватым, считает, что Тони и Баки нужно разобраться самим. И о том, что сам Тони саботирует все попытки Барнса придать их взаимодействию хотя бы видимость приличий.   
  
_«Ты убил моих родителей.»_  
  
_«Ты машина для убийств.»_  
  
_«Ты лучший друг человека, которого я люблю.»_  
  
_«Я не уверен, что ради меня он готов на то же, на что он готов ради тебя.»_  
  
От одной мысли о том, чтобы озвучить все это Барнсу, Тони начинает тошнить. Весь этот четырехугольник — это какая-то жестокая шутка безумных богов, поставивших их всех в патовую ситуацию. Из нее нет выхода, который устроил бы всех. Тони пошел на уступки Стиву, смирился с Барнсом, тщательно отслеживал все, что так или иначе касалось его реабилитации. Но все это он делал для Стива, не для Барнса. Будь его воля, он от него и пыли бы не оставил. Тони не знает, как реагировать на Барнса, на его присутствие, на то, как исподволь тот становится членом команды. Умом он понимает, что злиться на нож бессмысленно, что виноват тот, кто нож держал. Но каждый раз, стоит ему подумать об этом, кажется, что он слышит голос матери за несколько секунд до смерти. И колотящееся сердце перевешивает все доводы рассудка.   
  


***

  
  
_«Он старается, Тони.»_  
  
_«Пожалуйста, Тони.»_  
  
Слова Стива вспоминаются ему каждый раз, когда Тони замечает пустое кресло в общей гостиной. В нем обычно сидит Брюс, а Барнс пристраивается на полу у его ног, укладывая голову ему на колени. Вечером пятницы, в полном одиночестве окруженный безмятежностью мастерской, Тони вдруг понимает, из чего выросла накануне его безобразная ссора со Стивом. Который спустился в мастерскую, чтобы сказать, что на уик-энд уезжает к Баки и Брюсу в ту дыру, где они на пару прячутся от всех, словно все же сбежавшие вместе Ромео и Джульетта. Его слова вдруг наложились на сообщение Брюса. Сообщение, которое тот не стал передавать лично. Он понимает, что Брюс, в меньшей степени чем Стив, но все-таки тоже ходит по тонкому льду.   
  
Тогда-то Тони и сорвался.  
  
_— Меня не будет пару дней, вся команда собирается у Брюса, — Стив привычно не произнес имя Баки. — Поедешь со мной? — он пытливо заглянул в глаза Тони, словно пытаясь понять, пронесет в этот раз или нет._  
  
— Я не Барнс, за мной не нужно присматривать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — бросил Тони, не успевая остановиться и сдержать горечь в голосе.   
  
На мгновение он задумался, как его угораздило так попасть между молотом и наковальней.  
  
— Тони… — Стив провел ладонью по лицу, словно устал невыносимо. — У него день рождения, я говорил…  
  
— Мне-то что? — Тони посмотрел ему в глаза, заметив, как они потемнели от гнева, сожаления, еще чего-то, о чем они редко говорят друг другу. — Мне плевать, когда у него день рождения. Я был бы рад, если б он вообще не родился.  
  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Тони уже несло мощной волной гнева — не остановить. Ему хотелось выговориться, проорать, хоть Стиву, хоть в пустоту, насколько невыносимо для него присутствие Барнса. Что каждый раз при виде него у Тони внутри больно дергает невосполнимой потерей.   
  
— Я видеть его не могу! Что бы он ни делал, я постоянно вижу, как он убивает мою мать.  
  
Глаза пекло от собирающихся слез, руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Но ударить было некого. Ему казалось, что он понимает ненависть Ванды к нему. Но он ничего не понимал, пока это не коснулось его лично.  
  
— У него не было выбора, Тони. Они сделали его вещью, имуществом. У него не было возможности не сделать, — тихо произнес Стив, делая шаг навстречу. Он не раз и не два уже говорил это.   
  
Тони и сам это понимает. Но это понимание принять было легче, когда Барнс был черно-белым фото в досье и жгучими, ненавистными воспоминаниями. Живой, смеющийся Барнс вызывает только желание содрать с него улыбку вместе с кожей и ни капли понимания.  
  
— Чего еще ты от меня хочешь, Стив? — весь запал пропал на мгновение, и Тони ощутил себя смертельно уставшим. — Он здесь, живой. Даже, вроде, счастливый. Что еще ты хочешь?  
  
— Я хочу помочь, Тони, — Стив замолк на секунду, подошел совсем уж вплотную и добавил: — Тебе.  
  
— Мне? Или ему? Или себе, Стив? Чтобы и волки сыты, и овцы целы? Твою овцу, Стив, ни одному волку не взять! Да что там волку, и Халку, потому что он с ним спит! — сорвался на крик Тони. — Я был донельзя понимающим, когда бился за вас всех с этим долбанным договором. Когда бился за него, потому что твоего приятеля ждал электрический стул! Хотя погоди, ему же, блядь, не привыкать! — Тони перевел дыхание, увидел, как отшатнулся Стив, но ему было уже все равно. — Когда ты приволок его сюда, Стив, я тоже был понимающим. И когда он залез в постель Брюса, я тоже все понимал. Но я устал уже все понимать, Стив! Я хочу, чтобы ему было больно. Так же, как больно мне каждый раз, когда я вижу его.  
  
В сердцах Тони смел все с верстака, схватившись руками за голову и отчаянно желая что-нибудь разнести.  
  
— Ему и так больно, Тони! — не выдержал в конце концов Стив. — И ему, и мне! Чего ты ждешь от него? Он знает, что сделал. Он живет с этим каждый день, он все помнит. Что ему сделать? Он не может ничего изменить, никто не может!  
  
Стив прав, но это только сильнее злит. Ярость захлестнула Тони, и он почувствовал, что не может остановиться. Не может и не хочет.  
  
— Вот именно, что не может! Что бы он ни сделал, этого будет недостаточно! — голос сел и звучал так, что Тони самому неприятно было слышать этот хрип. — Я смотрю на Брюса, и не понимаю, что он там видит такого в Барнсе? Что вы все в нем видите? — на смену злости приходит какой-то истеричный, неприятный смех. — Что ты видишь такое, из-за чего не смотришь на меня?  
  
Стив сдержал удар. Только нарочито спокойный, ровный голос выдал его с потрохами.  
  
— Я смотрю, Тони. И вижу. Я просто не знаю, что с этим делать, — он развел руками и отступил на шаг. — Я вернусь в воскресенье вечером, — сказал он с ледяным блеском в глазах. И уже уходя обернулся: — Ты можешь приехать, Тони, тебе будут рады.   
  
День рождения Барнса, черт бы его… Вот чего они все вдруг собрались в эту тьмутаракань. Даже Наташа.  
  
Тони замирает посреди мастерской, забыв вдруг, что и зачем делал. И неожиданно вспоминает, как был в доме Брюса и Барнса последний раз. Он тогда выгадал момент, когда все собрались на заднем дворе, бродил по опустевшему дому и все удивлялся тому, как двое неприкаянных, травмированных и знатно избитых жизнью мужиков вдруг сделали целый дом неожиданно уютным и наполненным теплом. Даже брошенная футболка со странными пятнами в прачечной в подвале не портила впечатление. Скорее подтверждала, что дом жилой, что хозяева любят его, счастливы в нем. Каждая комната словно хранила следы их присутствия, отголоски смеха и блеск глаз.   
  
Сейчас Тони понимает, что там было то, чего никогда не было в Башне. Там был дом, кропотливо, заботливо и с любовью возводимый теми, кто жил в нем. Дом не для одного.  
  
Как сильно изменился Стив с появлением Баки, приходит жгучее, болезненное, но такое долгожданное понимание. Каким стал до кончиков пальцев гетеросексуальный Брюс, неожиданно упав в свою невероятную влюбленность в мужчину. Присутствие Барнса как будто собирает их снова, делает командой — он становится объектом легких, дружелюбных шуток Клинта и Сэма, ироничных, но не злых подначек Наташи. Барнс к удивлению всех находит общий язык с Вандой и Виженом. Даже Роуди смеется с ним на пару. И только с Тони у них пока не получается ничего. И много ли в том вины самого Барнса? Тони отдает распоряжение Пятнице и покидает мастерскую.  
  


***

  
  
Дом Брюса и Баки в темноте гостеприимно мерцает горящими светом окнами. Даже доносящимися голосами и смехом, стоит подойти ближе. Тони на мгновение чувствует себя очень нежеланным гостем. Но он же Старк. Тони переводит дыхание и, не утруждая себя стуком, открывает дверь и входит.   
  
— Да ладно, Кэп, ему сегодня можно. Не каждый год исполняется сотня лет, — раздается веселый голос Клинта.  
  
— Стоп! Не произноси это вслух, а то Брюс услышит и поймет, что связался со стариком, — звенит в ответ голос Барнса, так не похожий на тот, которым он говорит с Тони.  
  
— Мы все это понимаем, не надейся, что он сбежит, — шутит Наташа, и гостиная взрывается смехом.   
  
Тони хочется уйти прямо сейчас. Он чувствует себя настолько лишним, что сводит скулы и горячо в уголках глаз.   
  
— Не слушай их, Джим, — голос Брюса как олицетворение того, что прямо сейчас проносится мимо Тони — понимания, тепла и поддержки. — Если я сбегу, то возьму тебя с собой.  
  
— А не возьмешь, — вступает в беседу Стив, — так он тебя догонит у канадской границы.  
  
Мстители снова смеются, Тони слышит звон бокалов и невольно задумывается, а что пьет Стив? Он с неудовольствием отмечает, что ладони вспотели, словно он на первое — к слову сказать, не самое удачное — свидание пришел, а не в дом, куда был приглашен. Мысленно он готовится к тому, что выдав свое присутствие, сразу наткнется на стену отчуждения и настороженности. Но к такому невозможно подготовиться, чужое неприятие всегда бьет больно. Единственное, что можно с этим делать, игнорировать и держать лицо назло всему миру. Тони входит в гостиную.   
  
Входит и чувствует себя так, словно был здесь с самого начала вечера. Барнс улыбается ему — глаза блестят, а взгляд немного мутный, как будто он пьян. Может так и есть, но ускоренный метаболизм суперсолдата не оставляет алкоголю ни одного шанса. Тони понимает, что это из-за того, что Барнс чувствует себя дома. Своим, в кругу близких.   
  
Весь вечер Тони наблюдает то за Баки, то за Брюсом. Он замечает, как Баки смотрит на Брюса, угадывает, когда Брюс гладит его колено под столом. Барнс едва не светится — Тони удивляется разнице между привычным ему Барнсом и этим: расслабленным, незнакомым ему Баки. Который облизывается, шутит со Стивом и смеется историям Наташи и Клинта. В свете свечей на столе вся гостиная кажется такой уютной, семейной, что Тони невольно чувствует, как внутри потихоньку ослабляет судорожную хватку сжатая пружина одиночества.  
  
Ночью, когда все разбредаются наконец по отведенным им комнатам, Тони никак не может уснуть. Ему все кажется, что кто-то ходит по первому этажу, разговаривает вполголоса. От этих не то придуманных неугомонным сознанием, не то действительно слышимых звуков по телу собираются неприятные мурашки неведомо откуда грозящей опасности. Чужая спальня, чужое постельное белье, хранящее запах чужой семьи, весь этот чужой дом целиком не дает заснуть, словно впившаяся в висок игла головной боли. От выпитого накануне вечером хочется пить так же, как в песках Афганистана. Одна отрада — горячий, родной Стив рядом. Тони осторожно выскальзывает из-под его руки, неслышно встает и выходит из спальни, намереваясь спуститься на кухню за водой. Или за глотком-другим привезенного Романовой виски.  
  
В коридоре, дойдя до лестницы и занеся уже ногу над ступенькой — он еще в прошлый визит заметил, что она скрипит — Тони останавливается. На первом этаже явно слышно какое-то сопение, короткий смех и стоны. Стоны. Да черт бы их всех! Тони, осторожно скользя ступнями по гладкому дереву пола, прижимается к перилам и вглядывается в освещенную огнем из камина гостиную.   
  
Он знает, то именно увидит, но увиденное все равно отзывается каким-то горьким сожалением внутри, вызванным непонятно чем. В тесно сплетенных телах на полу Тони не столько видит, сколько угадывает Брюса и Баки. В первый момент они словно чудовище, порожденное больным разумом — не разобрать где чьи руки, ноги, кто там как. Тони отступает во тьму коридора, не хватало только, чтобы его заметили. Но все равно не может отвести взгляд от широкой спины Барнса, накрывающего собой Брюса. Металл руки, которую Тони сам и спроектировал, тускло блестит в свете угасающего в камине огня. Ямочки на пояснице, ровная, странно притягательная линия позвоночника, в которой на свету блестят собравшиеся капельки пота. Живой рукой Барнс гладит любовника по бедру, размеренно двигаясь в нем. Лица Брюса не видно, только руки, которыми он впивается в ритмично напрягающиеся ягодицы, гладит по блестящей, взмокшей спине.   
  
Но хуже всего не вид, а раздающиеся набатом в тишине звуки поцелуев, влажные шлепки кожи о кожу. Тихий шепот — слов не разобрать, но такой шепот предназначен только для одного: чтобы сказать, выдохнуть: «Двигайся быстрее». И Тони, как завороженный, шепчет про себя: «Двигайся, давай, сделай ему хорошо, — перед глазами у него все расплывается. — Вот так, еще, давай, сукин ты сын. Сильнее. Сильнее, блядь, посмотри, как он хочет. Хочет тебя. Хоть кому-то, черт бы тебя побрал, сделай приятно. Пусть хотя бы ему будет с тобой хорошо».  
  
Барнс как слышит — следует за непрозвучавшим приказом. Он наклоняется ниже, целует, а потом садится, удерживая Брюса на себе. И до Тони доносится низкий, оборванный стон чужого, не предназначенного для посторонних глаз и ушей удовольствия.   
  
Когда Брюс сильнее притягивает к себе Барнса, откидывая голову, Тони все так же неслышно уходит обратно в чужую спальню. Ложится в постель, прижимаясь к Стиву, и засыпает, чувствуя странную, щемящую пустоту внутри.   
  


***

  
  
Утро начинается невыносимо бодрым щебетанием птиц за окном, ароматом кофе, принесенным Стивом, и его же поцелуем. Тони сонно потягивается в постели, открывает глаза, и память услужливо подкидывает увиденное ночью. Ему не стыдно, если только немного, и то перед Брюсом. Но смотреть на Барнса теперь как-то дико. Тони привык видеть в нем угрозу, а не любовника кого бы то ни было. И растрепанный с утра Барнс, обсуждающий со Стивом что-то про дрова — Тони не слушает его, только смотрит на его губы, представляя, как именно он ими целует Брюса — вызывает странное ощущение чего-то давно потерянного и наконец найденного.   
  
К обеду, когда с заднего двора доносится аромат поджаривающегося на углях мяса, Тони находит Брюс. В свободных спортивных штанах и футболке явно с плеча Барнса он выглядит не привычно смущенным, а расслабленым и уверенным. Тони вдруг думает, какой он с Барнсом, как флиртует с ним — так же нелепо, как когда-то флиртовал с Наташей, или деловитый, каким бывает в лаборатории.  
  
Тони немного обидно думать, что кроме него настоящего Брюса знает именно Барнс.  
  
— Поговори со мной, — чуть улыбаясь говорит Брюс и садится рядом.  
  
— О, красавица, а твое чудовище не будет против? — беззлобно язвит Тони, с болью понимая, что Брюс уже почувствовал, угадал все по тому, как он смотрит на них.  
  
— Мое чудовище переживает, что ты чувствуешь себя брошенным, — все с той же мягкой улыбкой отвечает Брюс.  
  
— Очень наблюдательное у тебя чудовище, — тянет время Тони, надеясь, что Брюс передумает продолжать.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько. Слух у него отменный, к примеру, — невзначай роняет Брюс, и Тони едва не краснеет, чувствуя себя пойманным на месте преступления. — Суперсолдат, помнишь?  
  
— Суперубийца, так точнее, — не может удержаться Тони. — Он убийца, Брюс. Никакой слух этого не отменит. Как ты с ним живешь? — спрашивает он, поражаясь тому, что все таки задал давно вертящийся на языке вопрос, раньше прорывавшийся только в неуместных шутках.  
  
— Парадокс Старка, а, Тони? — устало отвечает Брюс, не глядя на него. Тони вспоминает, что таким же тоном говорил Стив. — Хочешь спасти, но получается так, что лучше бы и не хотел.  
  
Ох, а вот это уже точно тот самый Брюс, которого знает Тони. Злой, едкий, который бьет туда, где безошибочно видит самое больное. Кто там считает Брюса тихим мямлей? Эти идиоты хоть раз задумывались, из  _чего_  родился Халк?  
  
— Не пытайся спасти меня, Тони, мне не нужно спасение. И отвечая на твой вопрос — я тоже, — уже спокойным голосом продолжает Брюс. — Я тоже убийца. Массовый. Ты это видел воочию. И ты неверно сформулировал вопрос. Вернее было бы: «Как он со мной живет?».  
  
— Брюс… — привычно начинает Тони, но осекается, когда понимает, что возразить ему, по сути, нечего. Кому как не Брюсу знать о том, что там внутри у него.   
  
— Вся разница между мной и им в том, что мне ты прощаешь, а ему не простишь никогда. — Брюс замолкает, задумчиво жуя травинку и не отрывая взгляда от стоящего неподалеку Барнса. — И мы оба знаем, почему. — Он снова замолкает и смотрит уже на зеленеющий молодой листвой лес вдали. — Я не прошу тебя дать ему шанс. Я прошу тебя дать шанс самому себе, Тони. — Он не поворачиваясь кладет руку на плечо Тони, и кожа под ней горит. — И в следующий раз хоть покашляй, что ли. — Брюс поворачивается и улыбается так нежно, что Тони отпускает скопившимся напряжением. — Я ночью чуть со стыда не сгорел, когда он сказал мне. — Брюс встает, заслоняя собой бьющее в глаза солнце, от которого выступают непрошеные слезы.   
  
— Тебя я не видел, если тебе это важно, — уходит от ответа Тони, у которого сердце щемит от того, насколько Брюс понимает, что именно не дает Тони покоя. Как будто перевод темы беседы на нечаянный его вуайеризм спасет.  
  
— Как раз это беспокоит меня меньше всего, — смеется тот, отступая от крыльца, на ступеньках которого сидит Тони. — Спроси его. Он ответит. Вам обоим это нужно, — неожиданно говорит Брюс и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, оставляя Тони одного.   
  
— Он говорил? — в спину ему спрашивает Тони.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Брюс, остановившись. — Но я и не спрашивал. — Он оборачивается и смотрит Тони в глаза. — Это твой вопрос, тебе и задавать.  
  


***

  
  
Слова Брюса не идут из головы, не дают покоя. Только он знает, сколько раз Тони мучился этим вопросом. Он видел смерть матери,  _видел_ , но не  _слышал_. Ему хочется знать все детали. Он чувствует себя родственником жертвы, который приходит в тюрьму к убийце: единственная его связь с матерью теперь замыкается на том, кто убил ее. На ненавистном Барнсе. Только тот знает, как все было. Но эти подробности — это то, что не дает Тони покоя, что болит, дергает внутри. Не дает ране затянуться. И, может быть, Брюс прав? Может, стоит уже вскрыть ее, выпустить больную кровь, выплакать, вытерпеть невыносимую, измучившую боль.   
  
Тони смотрит на то, как Барнс с разбегу запрыгивает на Стива, и они оба падают в молодую, нежную и уязвимую своей молодостью траву, словно дети. Смотрит и ненавидит. Устало и привычно.   
  
_Я не знаю, как простить тебя._  
  
_Я не знаю, нужно ли тебе мое прощение._  
  
_Я не знаю, нужно ли мне это прощение._  
  
К вечеру Сэм, Наташа и Клинт уезжают. Стив и Тони остаются на еще одну ночь. Тони и рад бы сбежать, но слова Брюса держат его сильнее, чем хватка дорвавшегося до лучшего друга Стива. Ему кажется, что если не сейчас, не сегодня, то он не спросит уже никогда.  
  
Поэтому, махнув рукой вставшему из-за стола после ужина Брюсу, Тони уходит в кухню за Барнсом. Он смотрит на него, и ему хочется ударить в спину доверчиво отвернувшегося Барнса. В холле хлопает дверь, и Тони понимает, что Брюс увел Стива, давая им то уединение, которое сейчас так необходимо.   
  
Под пристальным взглядом Тони Барнс домывает тарелки, протирает края раковины и поворачивается к нему. И смотрит, смотрит хренов засранец, укравший у Тони покой, смотрит, как будто знает, о чем Тони хочет спросить. На секунду приходит мысль, что спрашивать и не надо, тот и так все скажет. Но озвучить, сказать словами — это то последнее, что может и должен Тони.  
  
— Она что-нибудь говорила? — спрашивает он, глядя в глаза человеку, который убил ее.   
  
И убить его Тони хочется невыносимо. Убить и не дать сказать то, что разорвет его, сделает больно так, как ничто и никогда. И принесет успокоение, в котором он отчаянно нуждается.  
  
Барнс молчит, только глаза у него блестят, как у человека, которого ударили в солнечное сплетение, но который держит удар и встает навстречу следующему.   
  
— Она звала твоего отца, — ровным голосом произносит Барнс.  
  
И Тони хочется кричать от ужаса, от накатывающего понимания, что не изменить ничего, не спасти уже, не… От боли потери, от того, как слова Барнса выворачивают наизнанку. Тони, зажмуриваясь, чувствует, как слезы катятся из глаз. Огненная волна безнадежности накрывает его с головой, и все, что Тони может, это тихо выть сквозь зубы.  
  
Точки над «и» расставлены, спрашивать больше нечего. Остается только воображение, которое дорисовывает то, чего Тони не знал. И хорошо ли, плохо ли от этого, Тони не так уж и важно теперь. Словно он прошел по длинной дороге из проклятого кирпича, у которой нет конца. Но есть дом — остановка, в которой можно перевести дух и сверить маршрут; из которой можно пойти в другую сторону.  
  
Барнс становится концом дороги. И началом новой.   
  


***

  
  
Воскресенье приходит и уходит, оставляя виноватый взгляд Стива, понимающий — Брюса и мягкий, уверенный — Баки. Тони кажется, что он отдал долг сам и получил то, что задолжали ему. Перед отъездом, стоя в дверях ставшего за одну минуту своим дома, он впервые жмет руку Баки и говорит, зная, что тот поймет:  
  
— Мой дом — твой дом.   
  
То, что Тони мог сказать только ему, в чем мог обвинить только его, он уже сказал. Оно становится неважным перед очевидностью невосполнимости утраты. И перед необходимостью присутствия настолько нужного Стиву и Брюсу Баки там, где Тони догнало худшее, что могло догнать. Он вдруг почувствовал себя  _дома_. Рядом с тем, кого ненавидит и будет ненавидеть всегда. Кто лечит его просто самим фактом своей близости. Кто как будто подставляется: «Ударь, если хочешь. Если станет легче». Легче не станет.   
  
Но и хуже тоже. Баки теперь всегда рядом — молчаливым напоминанием, что не все можно исправить. Кому как не Тони это знать.  
  


***

  
  
Баки прикрывает глаза и шепчет, зная, что уходящий Тони уже не услышит:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Брюс обнимает его и целует в шею, прижимая к себе. Защищая. Зная, что ночью Баки будет снова биться в кошмаре, срывая голос.  
  
Тогда Брюс привычно обнимет, разбудит поцелуем и, глядя в наполненные ледяным ужасом глаза, будет до утра повторять, что он рядом, что все закончилось, что пришло время для нового, настоящего. Брюс еще не раз будет разводить ноги, отдаваться тому, кто в силе и ярости своей не знает, как справиться со своим прошлым. Кто будет стонать хрипло, выгибаясь под ним, шептать: «Еще, сильнее, хочу тебя». Кто будет рядом, утешит сам и утешится в нем.   
  
Дверь уже закрыта, когда Тони оборачивается и окидывает взглядом чужой дом в лучах молодого весеннего солнца, ставший родным. Он все еще ненавидит, но теперь иначе. Он больше не зависит от своей ненависти.


End file.
